Yume No Haru
by Yumi Himemiya
Summary: Expect different events as Konoka discovers that her Secchan has another secret or secrets?  CH 7 UP! Please Review! THXREVISED 7 FOR SPELLING ERRORS FINAL CHAPTER WILL ADDED LATER ON TODAY, LOOK FORWARD A SEQUEL.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

"Some where out there, lies my truth and my heart" said a young woman, she was about 18-19 years old and had brown eyes and chocolate hair. The girl sighed.

She was sitting on a hill wondering her eyes unto the horizon like she was wishing something exciting to happen. She sighed again and placed her hand on her chin. Suddenly she jumped up.

"AHHHH!" said the girl after someone snuck behind her and tap her shoulder. As she turned around, she found a familiar face. It was no other than her roommate Asuna. Asuna sat beside and looked at the horizon.

"Sorry Konoka, I didn't mean to scare you," said Asuna with a calm face.

"Don't sneak around scaring people Asuna... geez," said Konoka

"Why are you up here by yourself? Where is Setsuna?" Asuna said bluntly.

"I haven't been able to hang out with Secchan lately; she's been busy working for grandfather. I hardly see anymore." Konoka said giving off a sad expression.

"Hmm... I wonder what kind of stuff she's doing..." Thought Asuna. "Well don't sweat it, come on lets go back to the dorms." Asuna said getting up.

"Ok... Where is Negi?" Konoka said as she pat her bottoms.

"That brat is tutoring Yue and Nodoka," said Asuna annoyed

"Sounds like your jealous," Konoka laughed. "Jealous of what! Of that thing?" Asuna said angrily

Konoka and Asuna walked together and entered the room to their room and inside was chamo-kun sleeping with Asuna's bra.

"That little shit!!" Asuna ran to her bed to kill the rodent. "Ahwww" yawned Chamo-kun noticing a fiery Asuna. "Ohayoo Ane-san," said Chamo-kun acting like nothing was happening. When he finally saw Asuna trying to grab him, he jumped off the bed still grabbing the bra. "Come here you little fur ball!!" Asuna yelled.

Mean while Konoka was siting at the table laughing at her friend reaction and watching how Chamo and Asuna played ring around the rosy.

_knock knock_

"I'll get it," Konoka said getting up from the table. She walked to the door and opened it. When she opens the door she see a young man with brown eyes, black raven hair and he carried a duffal bag. "Hi," said the young man nervously. "Hi," said Konoka not knowing who this person is.

"Oh, I am sorry. I should introduce myself. My name is..." said the young man until he was interrupted by a chop on his neck.

_"_Are you ok?" said Konoka. "Don't worry Ojou-sama he will be ok," said Setsuna appearing behind the dropped man. "Did you knock him out, Secchan?" said Konoka smiling at Setsuna.

"Um.. Yes Ojou-sama," said Setsuna nervously

"Hey what's going on out here!" Said Asuna heading towards the door like she was gozilla. "Wow, whose the guy?" Asuna said pointing at him.

"I don't know, he was just telling me but Secchan here knocked him unconcious" Konoka said as she string her around Setsuna's arm.

"O... Ojou-sama!! Pl please don't do that," Setsuna said as she blushes. "Why not? I haven't seen you.. I miss you Secchan" said as she tightly embraced Setsuna. "Um... sorry to interrupt your passionate renunion.. but what about the guy down there??" Asuna spoke as she steps on the guy to see if his alive. "Wow, he flinch." Konoka said suprised.

"I am sorry, I have to take him with me. Sorry for the disturbances Ojou-sama," Setsuna bow and grabbed the guy.

"Do you need help?" Asuna said getting the guy's duffal bag. "NO!" said Setsuna suprising both Asuna and Konoka.

"Secchan, your acting weird?" Said Konoka getting close to Setsuna's face. "I don't know what your talking about," Setsuna looked away as she turned red as a tomatoe. "I have to go"

Setsuna carried off the guy leaving both Konoka and Asuna a bit confused. "Well at least let's see what he has on the bag," Asuna said opening the bag and carrying it in the dorm room. "Don't you think Secchan is acting weird?"

"Yea, but I don't think.." said Asuna as she grabs a picture. "OMG... Is this...??"

"What are you looking at?" Konoka as curiously. "Let me look!" Taking the picture from the opened mouth Asuna.

"..." Konoka in shock. "I... Can't believe.. it?"

"Is it really..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

"What are you doing here!? Yelled Setsuna to the young man that now sat before her drink a cup of tea. " I am here for.." said the young man, being cut off by Setsuna. "I can't have you barge into my life"

The young tried to force himself into the conversation but was left to be a listener as Setsuna verbal rampage continue. " What's worst of all, you went to Ojou-sama's dorm??"

The black raven hair guy looked at Setsuna pacing back and forth and finally managed to say, "I wanted to meet the Konoemon's grand daughter. So your her bodyguard?"

Setsuna managed to sit down and joined the young man at tea. "Yes, I've being protecting her since we're little and I'll do it for the rest of my life." She said giving off a small smile.

The brown eyes guy looked at his tea and thought that Setsuna was too devotated and that he would need to get her of that trance. Setsuna got up and said "You can stay in this room for tonight, but you MUST leave tomorrow". His eyes trailed her as she made it half way the door, "don't leave my room unless your leaving for good". Setsuna hated to be cold to him, but it was the only way to keeping him from pestering.

----------

"So what are you doing to do?" Asuna laying on her bed. "About?" Konoka sighed as she looks at the picture. "Well, are you going to ask Setsuna, about the pictures?" Asuna rose from her bed to peek at Konoka in the bottom of the bunk bed.

Konoka turned around and hugged her pillow and wondered why Setsuna didn't mention anything. She finally realized that must been the reason why Setsuna was so busy. "I don't know what to do Asuna, she's my childhood friend. There is nothing I can do but to wish her the best", as Konoka said those words small tears began to form.

"Well, I guess will leave it at that" said Asuna disappointed. She thought that Konoka would agree to question Setsuna, but now she would have to ask Setsuna herself. "Good nite" Asuna said but did not receive a word, Konoka was already sleep.

--------

It was already morning Setsuna was already ready to pick up Konoka, since she had practiced. She looked at the sleeping guy, who was in boxer on her lower bunk bed. She hesistate from waking him up, she finally does. "Hey wake up, you have to go now!"

"Is it time already?" said not suprised that Setsuna would kick him out. He already knew that she was true to her word.

_knock knock_

"Hey Sakurazaki, do you know where the guy..wwent," Kazumi said as takes pictures of a young man putting his pants and brushing his mouth. "What are you doing here?" Setsuna said trying to push her out the door.

"So this is the guy you escorted fron Konoka's room to your room.." Kazumi said amused. "So do you have anything to say after being caught cheating on Konoka?"

"WHAT!!?" Yelled Setsuna "CCHHEATING??"

Kazumi noticed Setsuna blushing the paparazzi was all over taking pictures. "Kazumi give me that camera!" finally Setsuna managed to say as she left in shock by Kazumi's words.

Kazumi ran for it, and as she did so did Setsuna. Mean while the poor guy found himself on the floor after Kazumi moving around made him fall.

"Well, I guess I should go and do what I came for" said the guy._ Where did I lef that duffal bag? Must have been when I was Konoe-sama's room, I'll pick it up once I go and see Konoemon._

--------

It had been hours since the incident with Kazumi and yet Setsuna has not managed to get the camera. _Well at least his gone. _Setsuna sighed, she sat on the bench by herself. She noticed something different in Konoka, like she was sad. She closed her eyes for a sec and opened it again to find the annoying guy whom she asked to leave. Not pick up that she wasn't alone with him. True be told the moment that Konoka, Asuna, Ayako and Ku Fei where behind the bush trying to see if the do something. But something unexpected happened Kazumi joined them as well and had a recording device.

"I thought you left" Setsuna crossed her arms. "I am not leaving with out you," the young man stated. "I have already spoke to Konoemon and he now knows our situation"

"Our situation?" Setsuna said. "There is not situation, as far as I know it you and I are nothing." Setsuna looked pissed from Konoka's eyes, while everyone else thought it was a drama.

"I have to take responsibility for what happened that nite," He finally yelled. "I already said, it wasn't your fault" Yelled Setsuna back at him.

"There was nothing that we both could have done, it just happened! So leave me alone!!" Setsuna managed to say. "You are coming with him to your new home, you are now my responsibility." He said trying to reach her, but as he tried Setsuna flead.

"Damn it stubborn girl" He yelled.

Meanwhile behind the bush.

"Could it be that they are lovers?" Ayako said fanning herself "Aw romance is such a beautiful thing"

"So Setsuna is pregnant and his has to take her home?" Ku fei said reasoning with her mind.

"Konoka are you ok?" Asuna was a bit disturbed but not as much as Konoka. Who was left in atmost shock for the conversation. She couldn't believe that her friend had left her out of the loop, but the most she couldn't believe was the heartache that she began to have since the moment she looked at the pictures. "Yyyess.. Ii am" Konoka managed to say. Her tears dwelled inside her and there were about to tip off.

"Well they are something huge!" Kazumi said with a smile "TADA" . Kazumi had done it she had reveal the pictures that she took of Setsuna and the half undress guy. At a glanced Konoka's eyes started to stream and she mananged to get up and ran away. "KONOKA!!" Asuna said running after her, and when she finally caughted up with the chocolate hair girl. All she could do was let those tears run down her shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After having to tend to Konoka, Asuna decided to look for Setsuna but failed to find her. She returned back to her dorm to look after her friend, whom lies on her bunk bed. _It look like she cried herself to sleep. Poor Konoka, she doesn't deserve that._

Asuna sit down with the perverty rodent who had a cigarrette on his mouth. "I heard what happened?" Said Chamo-kun as he patted Asuna on the shoulder. "how do you know?" said Asuna looking at him, "Well, I really didn't heard it more like I saw it" said Chamo-kun. "I feel bad for her," said Chamo-kun to Asuna suprise it was probably the first that the pervertic rodent said something nice.

"I am home" said Negi. He seemed tired and was walking to got to sleep, "Hey, Negi, did you hear what happened?" Chamo-kun whispering. Negi looked at him thanking is jacket and tie off, "No..What's going on?"

"psshh... Konoka got dumped by Setsuna!" Chamo-kun said that and when he said it Asuna grabbed him and stranggle the ferret. "What!?" Negi managed to say. "but Setsuna said that Konoka was the most important in her life!"

Asuna stopped and said "when did she say that?" Negi looked away and said "I guess it was a while ago".

"Well, when I see her I am going to have a one on one with her!" Asuna stated getting on her top bunk. "Negi, take a shower"

Negi looked at her and sighed._ I thought I was going to pull a fast one on her._

During the night, Konoka woke up. She couldn't sleep much as she lay on her bed she could only think of Setsuna. She felt hurt, and at the same time she felt her heart beating fast. She always thought of Setsuna and her being really really close friends, and didn't even consider that in her heart it meant more to her. Konoka turned around and was now facing the duffal bag, she got up for her bed and the bag. She opened it and saw the pictures and she felt jealousy and anger. She kept looking around and found clothes and as she kept moving her hand around she stumble on something square. It was a jewelry case, she opened and it was a ring with red diamonds. Konoka couldn't handle it anymore, and tears just kept pouring down her face without noticing something written on inner part of the ring.

--------------

It was now morning; Setsuna didn't go back to her dorm since she knew that he would be there. She didn't know how to tell Konoka about the guy and suddenly came to Konoka's dorm. She thought during lunch she would tell Konoka what was going on, so she headed for class.

Konoka and Asuna were already in class and Konoka headed where Kazumi was.

"Kazumi, do you think I can have those pictures from yesterday?" Konoka ask politely. "Yeah sure, I always have double.. so here" Kazumi said all excited.

"Konoka, why do you have that duffel bag and those pictures?" Asuna asked worried. "I am going to return it to her owner" Konoka said coldly. "Her owner?? Don't you mean that guy?" Asuna asked puzzled. "What are you planning to do Konoka?"

Konoka kept quiet and didn't answer to her friend. She didn't know what she was doing, but something inside her was driving her insane.

A couple of minutes passed and Setsuna finally arrived to class, everyone looked at her. She felt eyes starring at her, and she didn't know why. Konoka wasn't on her regular sit she was at the podium where Negi usually does his lesson from. Setsuna walked to Konoka and bowed to her, "Ojou-sama, I am sorry about yesterday". Setsuna was hoping that Konoka would forgive her, but Konoka didn't say anything her face was darkened. "I know I should had picked up for class yesterday, and I couldn't something came up" Setsuna continued.

"Something came up?" Konoka said sarcastically. "Something always come up when it comes to you SETSUNA" Konoka voice became colder and colder as each word came out of her mouth. Everyone looked at her and t couldn't believe that the sweet and innocent girl was full of resentment and jealousy.

"What are you talking about?" Setsuna said, she still couldn't believe that Konoka just called her Setsuna rather than Secchan. She thought that she made Konoka very angry.

"I AM TALKING ABOUT THESE!!" yelled Konoka throwing the duffal bag at Setsuna. Setsuna recognized the bag and noticed pictures that were taken by Kazumi and the other pictures.

"Ojou-sama, I can explain those pictures" stated Setsuna as she trying to reason with the anger Konoka. "No! There is not explanation, you lied to me. I thought we were friends and then I find pictures and that guy." Konoka said and tears were falling down her cheeks. "I don't want to see you anymore, I can't trust you" Konoka screamed, Setsuna tried to reached touch her. She wanted to explain very thing to her. "Ojou-sa..." she tried to say but Konoka blurted "JUST GO AWAY, I HATE YOU"

Setsuna was broken, her on tears began to dwell on her eyes and she whisper "I understand, Ojou-sama". Konoka noticed tears that came from Setsuna's eyes. It was the first time she had seem them and she felt her heart more broken then before. Setsuna held sword tight and left. She ran out the window and flew off, exposing her wings to everyone in the class.

Konoka fell down to her knees, as everyone looked at her. "Konoka, are you going to be ok?" Asuna asked.

"You should have listened to Setsuna" said the young man, who standing in between the door followed by Negi. They had heard the whole conversation. He walked to her, and bend down picking his stuff. "Why are you here?" Asuna yelled at him.

Konoka was quiet she couldn't speak any more. "I am here to take my sister back home with me," The young man said with a strong tone. Konoka looked at him surprised by what he said.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am not really done with the chapter, but I felt that I had to at least post something! **

Chapter 4

_ I came to take my sister home with me._ Those were the words that lingered in Konoka's mind, she felt shivers as she realises that it had all been a mistake. She covered her face with her hands and let out more tears.

Asuna stood before the guy. "Who are you?" She asked angerly

"Sakurazaki Zetsuji, I am Setsuna's older brother." He said looking directly at Asuna.

"What!!" Asuna screamed, Konoka eyes widen with confirmation of her mistake. "Then what about those pictures??" Asuna continued the questioning.

Zetsuji stood up with his bag and looked outside the window, "Its hasn't been too long that I found that I had a half-sister. My father never told me that he had a wife, whom passed away and had a daughter. It wasn't until Konoemon sent Setsuna to do a mission for him and upon realizing her wings did I find out the truth. I urged to come to stay with me , but all she would say was "I have to protect Konoka-Ojousama". Soon I wrote a letter to Konoemon allowing me to spend time with my sister."

Konoka was still teary but managed to break from the silence, "was that why she had been busy?"

Zetsuji did not answer her question but continued with his story, "Setsuna would spend time with me, but she was some what absent minded. Two weeks a go we went shopping, and she mentioned how you always dragged but that she didn't mind as long it was you. We stopped at a jewelry and she noticed a ring, it was red diamond ring. I remember the words that she murmured "I wish I had the money to buy Kono-chan this ring". It was the first time I was her smile with freeness and so much affection."

Asuna looked at Konoka, who was crying still on the floor. "Then what about the pictures of the alter, and the half naked ones" Asuna asked calmly.

"I am getting married soon, I am becoming the Uzoku Clan leader. My fiance was sick and she wanted still do the actual rehersal so she asked Setsuna to do it for her as she watched. Setsuna was hesistant but she knew we needed her help, so... The other one was the day I came to talk to Konoemon and meet you Konoe-sama."

Zetsuji looked at Konoka, and she said "So when you appeared in my door it was for..."

"Yes, I wanted to meet the person that was dear to my sister and I wanted to give you this on her behalf," Zetsuji said with a small smile showing her the jewelry case. Konoka stood up and walked to him, she noticed the case from bag. She took the case and opened it and saw the ring there. Konoka heart became more hurt as if knife cut her. "Zetsuji-san, ONEGAI HELP ME FIND SECCHAN!" Konoka said she bowed and didn't come up until she would here Zetsuji agree. "PLEASE"

"I told you what you mean to Setsuna, I don't want you to go after her if your feelings are not mutual" stated Zetsuji. "Setsuna is very heart broken now, and she will keep her distant from you. I know that she a woman of her word. If you don't love her and go after her, you'll just hurt her more!"

Asuna was suprised and said, "but we should apologized to her and..."

Konoka cleared her tears and put her hand on Asuna's shoulder and looked at Zetsuji. "I didn't know what I felt for her but ever since I saw those pictures I felt jealous, sad and anger. I never had those feelings before, I thought someone was taking something precious from me and when I saw her tears...I realized that... I realized that... I LOVE SECCHAN"

Everyone was a bit suprised but who was more suprised was Zetsuji. He walked to her and whispered something to her._ I'll help you then, just let me have a some time her too._

Konoka smiled at him and said "I promise". The classroom stood up and they were "We'll help you find her!", "Finally someone admit there love!"

Asuna said "Mina!! Lets go" They all marched outside the classroom and looking for Setsuna.

"Konoe-san" said Zetsuji and Konoka was about to walk out the door. Konoka turned around and looked at him "yes.."

"Here" said Zetsuji throwing her another small case. "What is it?" Konoka said looking a bit puzzled. "I said I would help you, and I just did. Now you must find my sister. I will be waiting for you two back here along with Konoemon"

Konoka opened the the case and noticed a similar designed to the ring that was instore in her pocket. "Is this.??"

"It is the partner of the ring I gave you, I would have thought that Setsuna would be the one to give it to you. But since the tables turned I guess it your turn" Zetsuji smiled and jumped off from the window.

Konoka blushed at the idea and she thought to herself._ I will find Secchan no matter what. Secchan wait for me._

"Hey Konoka, Let's go!" Asuna called from the bottom floor.

**To be continued--- Next time- **

**Konoka: SECCHAN!!**

**Asuna/Negi: SETSUNA!!**

**Konoka: We can't find her and it starting to rain.**

**Asuna: Where does she usually go?**

**Konoka: Different places and I've already checked every where.**

**Negi: We have to hurry looks like a storm is coming.**

**Konoka: I feel that something bad is going to happen. Secchan please wait.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"SECCHAN!!" shouted Konoka who looked around campus for her dearest friend. "Setsuna" both Asuna and Negi yelled. Sighing they looked at Konoka.

"Did we miss any other place?" Asuna asked Konoka. "We went to all the places even to Eva-chan's place," said Konoka worried. "It's already noon, and looks like there is a storm coming," stated Negi.

"Maybe we should go check her dorm again! She might be there now," Asuna said trying to cheer up Konoka. "It's my entire fault; I should have listened to her." Konoka said regretting what she said to Setsuna. "Konoka-san, it will be alright. I know that Setsuna will turn up." Negi said with a smile, "there is something that I wanted to tell."

Konoka looked at him, "tell me something?"

"Yes, back then when were younger. Setsuna and I were in a different world, she said something that slipped her mouth and didn't want know one to hear."

Asuna and Konoka looked intrigued, "What was it" said Asuna. "That she only had eyes for you", Negi said blushing a bit. "Secchan said that, but why didn't you tell me?"

Negi turned around and said "She didn't want anyone to know and felt that she could only protect you".

Konoka found herself wanting to find Setsuna faster. "OK, let's find SECCHAN!"

-------

It was already evening, rain started to pour and Setsuna just walked dragging her sword. She felt lost, confused, and all she could think about were Konoka's word. _JUST GO AWAY, I HATE YOU._

Rain soaked her uniform, and mud began to splater all her shoes. She didn't care anymore, she felt like she lost the reason to fight. She knew that she hurt the person who was so dear to her, _why does hurt so much?_

Setsuna walked and walked not realizing where she was going. She didn't even care if it a hurricane, the rain didn't change the fact that she lost everything. As she walked, she stumbles on a rock and loses her balance. Dropping her sword on the road, and falling down a hill. She felt rocks stabbing her colliding her body, she had fell a long distant and at the end to the stopping point. She hits an edge causing to bleed on her forehead. Setsuna tried to stand, but she started to see blurry and suddenly fell unconcious.

--------

Morning came and Setsuna was yet to be found. Everyone was in class and you can here Konoka in the class room. "Negi-kun, she's still haven't come back!" Konoka cried.

Asuna and Negi looked concerned. Chamo-kun, was in class also and mentioned that everyone should active there contract with Negi. "Thats the first, you have a great idea," Asuna said suprised at the rodent.

Negi called forth all his friend and actived there contracts. Their friends left and the only person left was Konoka, Negi and Asuna.

Asuna whispers to Negi, "We really have to find Setsuna...This is really killing Konoka"

Negi nodded, and looked at Konoka "Come on let's find Setsuna!"

Konoka looked at her friends to see them smile, given her assurance that they will find her.

--------

"It seems that they haven't found Setsuna, " said Zetsuji to Konoemon. Zetsuji was worried for Setsuna, he didn't think that it would take this long to find her. "We have the best group looking for her, " Konoemon said. He thought that Setsuna was a great person, though the fact that she maybe in love with his granddaugther was a bit concerning. He knew that Setsuna was the reason that Konoka was alive.

"Thanks," Zetsuji said "there is something that I wanted to talk to you about". Zetsuji gave a serious look to Konoemon.

"Yes?.." Konoemon looked as he twine his fingers together. Zetsuji managed to say, "You might already know but Setsuna is in love with your granddaughter." Konoemon was a bit suprised to be hearing Zetsuji say that. "and I just confirmed that Konoka too is in love." Konoemon was now more suprised, he knew that Konoka cared alot for Setsuna but never thought it that way.

"If it is true, they cannot be together. Unless they can give me an heir," Konoemon said coldly. He knew it was for the sake of his people.

"But sir, you know well that your granddaughter will not be happy if she's not with the one she loves" Zetsuji assure him that.

There conversation continued, until he receives a message that Konoka is missing.

---------

"Damn it!" Cursed Asuna. "How could we lose Konoka in this forest???"

Negi looked around the forest and sighed, "This looks like a huge place so... she must have gotten separated from us."

"Now only do we have Setsuna missing but now Konoka," said Asuna with her arm crossed.

"Well there is really nothing we can do, but to look for them," said Negi pulling Asuna close to him.

"Ne.Negi!" Said Asuna stuttering and blushing.

"Don't worry, no is around," said Negi with a smile on his face. "BAKA!" said Asuna moving away and grabbing his hand. "Let's go"

Negi smiled more and said "Hai, Hai"

-------

"SECCHAN!" Yelled Konoka sighing. She couldn't believe that she got separated from Negi and Asuna. She was in this huge forest and had been walking for a while. Konoka was getting tired and in her mind all she could think was about Setsuna. Until she came to the road.

Konoka's eyes widen as she noticed Setsuna's sword lying on the ground. _It's Secchan sword, but where is SECCHAN? _She went to pick it up and looked at the steep hill and at the very bottom she saw Setsuna lying on the ground. Konoka was silent, more in shock. She shocked her head and finally managed to call Setsuna's name.

She looked around to find a way to get down and noticed that was less steep and without thinking she jumped off. She finally maded to the bottom without getting hurt and ran to Setsuna who was lying on the ground.

"Secchan?? Secchan??" Konoka called with tears on her face. She placed Setsuna on her lap and noticed that Setsuna was hurt and had a fever. _Omg.. What am I going to do?_

Konoka looked around and noticed a small cave and managed to drag Setsuna there. Inside the small cave she actived her contract with Negi, and healed Setsuna's wounds but she still had a fever.

_I need to find water _Konoka said as she placed her school jacket at the bottom of head as a pillow. Konoka ran out of the small cave and looked around there no water around except from the water that the flowers and leaves had on them.

She took a flower that had water in it and headed to Setsuna. "Secchan, I have some water," said Konoka to her unresponsive friend. Konoka tilt Setsuna head so that she can sip the water but Setsuna didn't drink.

Konoka was nervous didn't know what to do to help her friend, then she drank the water on the flower holding it and then she looked at Setsuna. Konoka was inches away getting closer and closer to Setsuna's lips. Konoka blushed as she pressed her lips against Setsuna giving her the water._ Gomen ne, Secchan _Konoka said to herself separating her lips from Setsuna's.

_I just kissed Secchan_, She thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Konoka touched her lips feeling the warms on them; she blushed as she gazed to her dear friend whom lay on the ground. She touched Setsuna's forehead and felt that it was still warm, Konoka felt Setsuna's breath making her blush. _I want to kiss her again_ she said in her mind. Night was falling and it was getting cooler, there was nothing around to cover Setsuna with. Luckly, she learned how to make a fire from Negi and started one.

She knew that it wasn't enough for Setsuna to get better, and thought that maybe heat from her body will help. Konoka flushed at the idea, but started to unbotton her shirt and stop half way. She now stood in front of the laying girl and got to her knees and placed herself on top of Setsuna. Konoka placed her arms around Setsuna's neck to provide support. _What am I doing? _

Konoka could hear Setsuna's heart beat, it was like a song that played melody for her. She closed her eyes and started to think. _When Secchan wakes up, I am going to tell her no matter what. _She sighed.

A few hours passed.

Konoka couldn't sleep at all and her eyes widen when she hear a famaliar voice.

"Ko..no..ch..an" Said Setsuna faintly in her dream. Konoka removed her arms around Setsuna's neck and went outside of water, _It looks like Secchan is dreaming about me. I hurt her so much..._ Konoka said to herself trailing tears, she wiped them off and took the flower with water in the small cave.

This time, Konoka supported Setsuna and gave her water. Setsuna sip and sip without waking. _I think that I should just give to her...hhmm.._ Konoka giggled to herself when she took the flower again and looked at Setsuna and gave Setsuna the water.

At the time Konoka fail to adknowledge that her friend's eyes were slightly open.

Setsuna didn't realize was going on, she felt something warm and refreshing in her mouth. Her vision was blurry and in her mind she said _Kono-chan?_ She had finished drink the water, but her lips and Konoka were still together and without realizing she had kiss Konoka back.

Setsuna thought that it was a dream at felt so real, she didn't want to part for those lips. She reached and placed her hand at Konoka's cheek; which startled Konoka making her move back. Setsuna realized that and her eye widen making them clear to that it was actually Konoka in front of her.

"Secchan!" Konoka said after noticing the girl was awake, she jumped on Setsuna and gave her a hug.

"O..Jou-sama??" Setsuna tried to sit up but Konoka was laying on top of her. Konoka noticed and apologized, "Gomen Secchan" said Konoka with a smile.

Setsuna placed her left hand on her forehead and felt dizzy. "Where are we?" Setsuna asked.

"We're in a small cave...I found you laying on the ground wounded, you were bleeding.." Konoka said with sadness, "you had a fever, so I've been taking care of you until someone finds us".

Setsuna couldn't looked at Konoka, she felt ashamed that the person whom hates her had to save her. "You should go and leave me here," Setsuna said trying to stand up. "Secchan!!" Konoka said catching Setsuna so that she wouldn't fall down.

"BAKA!!" said Konoka with teary eyes, "why would I want to leave without you?". Konoka dugged herself in Setsuna's arms.

"Because I hurt you, I made you cry, made you not trust me..." Setsuna said as she put her arms around Konoka's waist. "You hate me and don't want me to be near you"

"That's not true!" Konoka said pulling away and looking straight into Setsuna's eyes. Konoka heart pounded and pounded, she saw Setsuna eyes filled with tears. Konoka placed her hand on Setsuna's shoulder and pulled her towards her kissing her. Setsuna was shocked but what she experienced, then she remembers that she was kissing with Konoka a moment ago.

Setsuna pulled back, "Ojou-sama!! what.. are.. you doing????" Setsuna said stutttering. Her face was flushed, she was red as a beet and Konoka was blushing bad as well.

"I love you Secchan," Konoka said whispering. Setsuna looked at her, Konoka cried and said "I love you so much, I... I.. could never hate you." Setsuna raised her hand and wiped Konoka's tears and brought her in, and kissed her. Their lips parted, it was a sweet and innoncent kiss.

"I..Oj..no, Kono-chan.. I've always loved you," Setsuna said blushing, "but I owe you an explination..so I"

Konoka placed her finger on Setsuna lips and said "shh.. your brother told me. I was so jealous that someone was taking you away from, I was confused about how I felt and when I yelled those words and knew that you loved me..I knew that I loved you the same way too."

Konoka leaned in and embraced the raven haired girl again, "so I have to let you know that I took advantage of you while you were sick". Setsuna blushed "Wh.. what ???"

**-------**

**Setsuna: So do you forgive me**

**Konoka: There is nothing to forgive**

**Setsuna: Hey can I... AHH!! (falling on top of Konoka)**

**Konoka: If.. if your ready... then we should (whispering to Setsuna)**

**Setsuna: (blushes) Kono-chan!! (trying to get up)**

**Konoka: (while blushing) Come on !!**

**Setsuna: Kono-chan please stop.. I can't hold it... **

**Konoka: (puzzled) What?**

**Setsuna: (turns away) **

**Konoka: Secchan?**

**Setsuna: (gyser of blood coming out of her nose)**

**Konoka: Hahaha... Secchan, I didn't mean THAT.**

**Sorry.. will continue later I have how it's going to end, but I am going to make like a second season LOL. Yume No Haru: Heir (its going to a mixture of MaiHime and Negima, Holix, Mai Otome) hopefully. Its going to be abit different since there is going to action and fluff.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

**Yay! I am finally available to write Sorry that I promised to update the other day and didn't, had school...Yeah it's a drag**

**Well enjoy.**

"So I have to let you know that I took advantage of you while you were sick". Setsuna blushed "Wh.. what ???"

Setsuna flushed at what Konoka said. Random imagines came to Setsuna's mind and with every thought Setsuna became brighter and brighter. "Aww, Secchan is so cute blushing..." said Konoka with a huge smile on her face; she felt please that Setsuna was happy.

Setsuna still felt a bit light headed and sat down for a bit, Konoka looked at her lover and asked "Secchan, are you alright??"

"Yeah, just feel a bit light headed...it will pass" Konoka kneel face to face to Setsuna and pull her close enough for their forehead to touch. "You are still running a small fever... Let me get you some water"

Setsuna looked at Konoka worries expression and thought, _I am worrying her too much but she's so cute with her expressions. Because of me she's dirty since she lay down with me, her hair still wet; her shirt is still half unbuttoned. Wh wHATTT!! Her SHIRT IS half unbutton... What did she do while I was unconscious??? _Konoka tried to get Setsuna's attention... "Mou, Secchan... Secchan??" Konoka didn't notice at that time that Setsuna was staring at the unbutton shirt until she looked at Setsuna eyes and noted where they looked at. "SECCHAN!! Since when did you become a pervert?"

"WWWWHHHAAA.. OJJ---Kono-Chan... It's not what you think," Setsuna stuttered, she got up and Konoka began to button her shirt. Setsuna started walking out and Konoka followed her, "I didn't mean to look at your shirt..." Setsuna said honestly. "If its Secchan, it's alright" Konoka giggled. Setsuna blushed but became serious "I am sorry that I put you through this, I was looking at you and was saying to myself how beautiful you really are...even when your hair is messed up and you're dirty"

Konoka smiled and was happy at what Setsuna said, she stepped in front of her guardian and said, "But what does that have to do with my shirt"

"Baka, it wasn't like that... I mean I just wandered while your shirt was half opened..." Setsuna said. In Konoka's eyes, it's felt as if Setsuna finally started to open up more and more. She even got called Baka from Setsuna, which was a first time. She smiled at Setsuna and hugged her making Setsuna heart beat faster. Konoka pulled away and said "I told you I took advantage of you..heheh"

"So you did, then I guess it's my turned," Setsuna said looking straight at Konoka's eyes. Setsuna place her hand on Konoka's chin and kissed her passionately. The kiss was long and it had a sweet scent and feel. The parted and Setsuna went in and grabbed her sword, "I think it's time to go... I don't want you to get sick"

"But you still have a fever??" Konoka said as she grabs her lover's hand. "I know, but since you've been taking advantage of my sickness. You're going to get sick too" Setsuna said giving her a radiant smile.

Setsuna placed her hand around Konoka waist, brought out her wings and lifted Konoka up. They flew to dorms and were now in front of her dorm room.

Konoka opened the door and was about to go, when she realized that Setsuna stopped on her tracks. "You're not coming?" Konoka said a little sadden. "I am sorry, you need your rest but I have to go and take deep down cleaning." said Setsuna laughing

"But we can take a bath together and ... I can give... You a deep down cleaning," Konoka said hoping to see the cute blushing expression on Setsuna's face. But to her surprise it was a different expression.

Setsuna pulled her close and said "I wish you could give me a deep down cleaning." Konoka was very surprised that she turn face turned so red, Setsuna saw her expression and stopped herself from laughing and instead kissed Konoka gently.

"Kono-chan, I'll see you tomorrow, kay?" Setsuna said with a smile plastered to her face. "Good night, Secchan" Konoka said taking a long look at her lover as she departed. _That surprised me so much that my heart still beating, "I wish you could give me a deep down cleaning". I felt like I wanted to do more than just that, what am I experiencing?? I'll just ask Asuna._

Konoka thought as she stood at the door, she then turned around and went in.

-----------------------

Setsuna opened the door in her dorm without noticing her brother there.

"You finally come back!" Zetsuji said with a smile. "Nii-sama, what are you doing here?" Setsuna looked astonished. "I am your brother; I have to be here if my little sister is missing." Zetsuji said with a smile, "even though I knew where you were"

"What!?" Setsuna gave him a glare, "you knew and didn't try to come and get me?? What would have happened if Kono-chan was in danger??"

"Oh… it's 'Kono-chan' now, I guess something did happen," He said playing his little sister's head.

"Nothing happened," Setsuna put her sword away and headed to the closet to get her towel. "I am glad you two made up, you really deserve each other," Zetsuji said looking out the window.

Setsuna turned around and smile to her brother, "Thank you Nii-sama, for everything… If it wasn't for you, I would had never made up with Kono-chan"

Zetsuji was happy that he made his sister overjoyed with happiness.

"I am going to take a bath," Setsuna said as she walked out to the bathroom.

Zetsuji waved at his sister, _I am glad she's ok, now I just need to get her married. I guess that I would have to leave tomorrow to find away for them to have an heir... If I do that they'll be able to have a long term relationship and finally I would be able to get my sister. _ He laughed at himself and said "I can go and also get married… finally"

Morning came, and Asuna was up early. They had been tired searching for Konoka and Setsuna that they pact was undone due to hunger and stress. "Negi, Wake up!! We have to look for THEM"

"Negi!!" Asuna yelled at Negi. Negi opened his eyes and yawned, "I'm up, I'm up"

"You know your 14 years old, why do you still have to sleep with me??" Asuna said angrily. "Because, I love your warm body" Negi said with realizing what he actually said. Asuna blushed and kicked him out of the bunk bed stood up beside the falling Negi, "Come on! Let's go fin…d" Asuna stopped talking as she noticed a rich, mouth watering, food aroma.

She ran in to the Kitchen said "Konoka!!!" Asuna had been so worried about her friend that she when up to her and hugged her. "What in the hell happened?? You disappeared and with Setsuna disappeared as well, I was going crazy!"

Konoka was happy to see her friend and she noticed Negi coming too rubbing his eyes, "Konoka-san, you're ok!" Negi said once he noticed the chocolate hair girl. They were all happy; Asuna looked at Konoka and said "I taken you found Setsuna?"

Konoka blushed and smile, "Yes, she flew me over here…I got to go see how she's doing though"

"Oh she flew you over…" Asuna said smiling wide open.

"What's wrong with Setsuna-san" Negi asked while eating. Konoka turned off the stove and looked at them. "She was sick and had a fever"

"Wow, really?? Tell us what happened and how you find her" Asuna said a bit concern.

After an hour of explanation both Negi and Asuna were dumbfounded.

"Wait so you and Setsuna are official??" Asuna said with an ecstatic face. "I am so happy for you of you guys" Negi said, "I just hope Asuna confesses to me"

"What!! You little brat" Asuna said blushing brightly, "Baka, the guy is suppose to confess"

Negi laughed Asuna and placed his hand on her shoulder making her blush and he smiled at her. Asuna turned away and said "Do you think Setsuna will come by"

"I am not sure," Konoka said taking of her apron.

There was a knock on her door, "Konoka-Ojou-sama?" Setsuna stood at Konoka's door.

Konoka runs over and opens the door and as she opens it she tackled her lover, "SECCHAN!"

"Oj… Ojou-sama!!" Setsuna stutters. "Mou Secchan, stop calling me that. It's Kono-chan!" Konoka said pouting.

"Ok Ok," Setsuna smile "Kono-chan, I missed you" Setsuna whispers in Konoka's ear. Konoka was burning red and Asuna and Negi walked towards the door, Setsuna smiled at Konoka's blushing and leaned in and kissed her.

Making Asuna and Negi's mouth drop.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8 -Final

"You know you guys should get a room," Asuna said folding her arms. Negi laughed and said, "Being affectionate, aren't you Setsuna?"

Konoka and Setsuna separated from one another blushing tremendously. "Well, it's the only time I can be affectionate. It's like making for all the time I couldn't do that," said Setsuna with a smile.

"Oh... So you wanted to kiss for a long time?" Konoka said teasing Setsuna, "well, I... I wanted to be more than just your friend," Setsuna said to her girlfriend. It was true, protecting Konoka did take its toll on Setsuna and she feels that she's been well rewarded making the times when she held back.

"I am happy," Konoka said poking Setsuna's right cheek making Setsuna burn bright.

"Well at least we don't have to be searching for you guys anymore," said Asuna relieved. Asuna turned around and looked at Negi, "Ok time for you to take a bath"

"What!!" Negi said, "I don't want to now... It's the weekend there no need to take one now."

Asuna glared at him and grabbed his wrist, "YOUR GOING TO TAKE A BATH, AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DO". Asuna then dragged the 14year old teen out of the room.

Konoka and Setsuna laughed, "You know Secchan, your brother gave me this..."

Konoka had brought out two small cases, and Setsuna took one. "Their... the rings I saw at the shop," said Setsuna softly. She remembered that she wanted to buy the rings, but she couldn't afford them. She planned to save up to buy Konoka one.

"He said that you wanted to give it to me, so he bought them for you" Konoka said giving Setsuna a gentle smile. Setsuna could only blush, "I want you to be with me forever." Setsuna managed to say to Konoka. Konoka could only blush redder and redder as the words ran through her mind. Of course it was embarrassing for Setsuna to say those words, but she knew that she felt that way.

"I want to be with you forever too," Konoka said as her became teary and she leaned in towards Setsuna. Setsuna embraced the girl and said "Then, will you marry me?"

"Yes" Konoka said, Setsuna took the ring out of the case and put it on Konoka's wedding finger. "You know your brother said I was the one to propose to you"

Setsuna blushed, "really?"

"Yeah, so will you marry me?" Konoka said giggling

"Yes," Setsuna said, Konoka took the mate of the ring given by Setsuna and placed it on Setsuna's wedding finger.

"Hehe, now were officially married," Konoka said blushing. "I pronounce us, wife and wife," Setsuna said. Konoka kissed Setsuna and they parted.

It seemed like a dream that they were kissing and that they were in a relationship. "My brother wants us to go to you grandfather," Setsuna said but before they were to leave, Setsuna said "No matter what happens, I'll protect you and be by your side."

Konoka looked at her and said "I know, I'll protect you too and be by your side always."

-------------

There was no class but still the dean remained in his office. Zetsuji asked Setsuna to go to Konoemon's office with Konoka to discuss the relationship that she had with Konoka.

She wasn't all happy more like nervous, but she knew that as long as Konoka was happy she didn't care what happen to the world.

Konoka and Setsuna arrived at the front of the office,_ knock knock. _

"Come in," said Konoemon, who sat at his desk with his finger twine. Beside him stood Setsuna's brother Zetsuji, who looked at his sister and her lover.

Setsuna bowed to them and Konoka greeted them. "Well, I see you guys each other the rings," said Zetsuji said smiling.

"Ring?" Konoemon said focusing at his grandaughter's hand. "Ye..Yes, sir" Setsuna said standing straight, feeling shivers as Konoemon took this eye's from Konoka and looked at Setsuna.

"I will not allow you to marry my granddaughter," Konoemon said. He turned around and looked out side from his chair.

"What!?, but grandfather," Konoka said "But I love Secchan"

"I know you do but I will not allow it," said Konoemon

Setsuna never spoke out of tone before, and always respected Konoemon but now she had a chance to be happy with the girl she loves.

"I WILL MARRY KONO-CHAN, I LOVE HER SO MUCH THAT EVEN IF I GET KICKED OUT OF SCHOOL OR YOU TORTURE ME... I'LL I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR HER, LOSE MY LIFE IF I MUST!!", Setsuna managed to say, it was as she was exploding

"Secchan..." Konoka looked at her girlfriend, she had never seen Setsuna herself like that.

"So your willing to oppose to my decision," Konoemon said stading up

"Yes," said Setsuna without a second thought.

"Well, well" said Zetsuji said, "Konoemon has agreed to allow you to be engaged, with the condition that you'll wait to do that until marriage and that you'll give proof that you'll be able to give an heir with blood from both the families."

"Really?" Konoka said asking Zetsuji if it's true

"Yes," said Zetsuji giving off a smile, "but just remember to get married you must prove that you'll be able to give Konoemon an heir... What do you think Setsuna?"

"I'll...I'll do whatever it takes for us to be able to have a child," Setsuna closed her eyes and cont. saying "If Kono-chan wishes, I will do anything that she requests. I'll do anything..."

Konoka smiled at Setsuna and grabs her hand, "Grandfather, we will give you a grandchild"

"I didn't expect you Setsuna to oppose to me with such vigor! You are strong and I have always trusted you. I will let you be engaged to my granddaughter but you must abide the rules, do you understand?"

Konoemon went up to them and placed his hand on their shoulder, "so do yo understand?"

Setsuna couldn't believe that she would be engaged Konoka, "Yes, Sir" as she kneel before him.

"You do not need to be this formal anymore, just call me grandfather" said Konoemon taking his serious expression and giving them a warm smile.

"Well, you may leave" Said Konoemon said.

"Nii-sama, are you coming?" Setsuna asked her brother, Zetsuji waved at her and said "I have some matters to discuss with Konoemon, but I'll see you in a bit"

"Shitsurei shimasu," Setsuna bowed again, still holding Konoka's hand they walked to the door. Konoka turned around and said "Love ya, grandpa. Thanks Zetsuji"

The two girl left.

"So what do you think?" Zetsuji said with a devious smile, "You are right; Setsuna is strong and will keep Konoka save like she has alway has..." Konoemon said, "Ha ha ha.. (Coughing) Haha (coughing)... I can't wait for my grandchildren"

"I still need to do research but I bet that their is always a way, especially in the world of Magic" Zetsuji said bowing to Konoemon, "I shall take my leave, I'll let you know if I find something out"

"Yes, thank you for you help." said Konoemon touching his beard.

"Oh.. one more thing, remember to let Konoka and Setsuna to my wedding," said Zetsuji as he walked the door waving.

------------

"That almost gave me a heart attack," said Konoka, "I thought that grandfather was going to be opposed.. I guess your brother had to do with it."

"Yeah, I almost died when I yelled at him," Setsuna said as she held her hand at her heart felling her heart beating fast.

Konoka gets in front of Setsuna and said "But you were so cool, and cute saying that you loved me"

Setsuna looked away blushing, "don't say stuff like that, your making blush"

Konoka said "aww, but its cute..hehehe". The chocolate hair girl gigled and locked her arm with her lovers, "let's find Negi and Setsuna"

"o..Ok" stuttering Setsuna said, she knew that she was very Very close to Konoka, but the closer Konoka got to her she felt like she was going to overheat.

"Secchan?" Konoka said, "do you think we'll be able to pull it off?"

Konoka gave her lover a concerned look, "yes, we will... as long as we're together we will," Setsuna assured the girl.

---------

"Why are we here," Asuna said angrily, "it's bad enough that we have to come here on the week days and now your forcing to come to on the weekend."

"Come on Asuna, is not that bad. Anyways I need to pick up your homework that I left here the other day," Negi gave a smile at the pouting Asuna.

"Well hurry up already, I want to go eat" Asuna rushing at the teen. "Secchan, Let's go to the mall" Konoka said

"We will, but you said to find Asuna and Negi" Setsuna said and she held Konoka's hand.

Asuna came out of the classroom and said "hey, you guys looking for us?"

Konoka and Setsuna turned around and headed to the orange haired girl. "Asuna, let's go to the mall" asked Konoka.

"Ok, sure... I am so hungry, but this guy here only cares about grades" Asuna said pointing at Negi. Negi looked back at his friends, "Ok ok, we'll go to the mall. Setsuna I don't see how you can handle being dragged by Konoka all the time."

Setsuna laughed and said "that's because she gives me this cute face... plus she begs"

Konoka mouth dropped and said, "I don't beg... your mean!"

"Gomen gomen Ojou-sama," Setsuna said. She slipped and called Konoka 'Ojou-sama'. _Shit_

_"_Secchan don't call me that. I hate it when you call me that," Konoka said angry.

Setsuna noticed her girlfriend mad and brought her in a hug, "I am sorry". She didn't meant to hurt her, it just slipped, "so forgive me?"

"Konoka your so weak, she just gives you a smile and you forgive her like nothing." Asuna said. "It's call love, so forgive me?" Negi said hugging Asuna from behind.

"Negi Baka!!" Asuna said blushing, "well at least I know when you forgive me" Negi pointed out.

Konoka and Setsuna laughed, "Setsuna!" called a voice from outside.

Setsuna looked out the window and saw it was her brother. "Nii-sama," said Setsuna.

"Hey come down for a sec, I need to talk to you." Zetsuji said. "Kono-chan, stay here" Setsuna said jumping out the window.

Konoka looked as her lover lands safety and turns around and look at Asuna, "what are you looking at?"

Asuna stared at her friends hand and said, "isn't that the ring that Setsuna's brother gave you?" Konoka brought her hand up and placed it to her chest, "yes it is"

Negi noticed too and said, "so you guys are getting married?" Konoka laughed a bit "no, not now... but will someday"

Asuna threw her arms around her friend, "I am so happy for you guys"

Konoka and the other stood there int he room talking. While Setsuna and her brother spoke.

"Remember to come and visit me..." Zetsuji said giving his sister an order.

"Yes, I will... I won't miss it. Can bring Kono-chan with me?" Setsuna said blushing.

"Of course. Konoemon agreed for her to visit anytime," Zetsuji smiled and walked toward his sister, "I am glad that I had met you... you will be a great leader someday."

"Thank you Nii-sama, I am also glad I've met you. Thanks to you I can be with the one I love," Setsuna said as tears came out of her eyes.

"Your crying??" Zetsuji said suprised.. "it's because I am happy," Setsuna "I think I'm becoming emotional." Setsuna said laughing.

"Remember to protect Konoka and take good care of yourself," Zetsuji said patting Setsuna's head. "I am not a kid, you know." Setsuna said. "I know, I know"

"SECCHAN!" Konoka yelled from the top floor. Setsuna turned around and looked up, her eyes widen as she looked at Konoka falling with her arm spread opened. Konoka placed her arms around Setsuna as Setsuna turned her around in circles, making sure she doesn't fall.

"KO..KONO-CHAN!" Setsuna said scared, "don't do things like that"

"But... but I knew you would catch me," Konoka said disappointed. "Of course I would catch you, but you scared me" Setsuna said.

"Really?? Here let me make you feel better," Konoka leaned in kissed Setsuna on the cheeks. Setsuna cheek felt on fire, Konoka just smiled.

Laughter came from Zetsuji who haven't left and said "You two take care of each other; I'll let you now anything when I find out away for you guys to have a child." Zetsuji said walking away.

"ZETSUJI!! THANK YOU" Konoka yelled and Setsuna waved at him. "Hey, Konoka and Setsuna... Let's go to the mall.. I am hungry" Asuna said crossing her arms.

"Secchan, let's go" Konoka said as she grabs her lovers hand, "Hai! Kono-chan," Setsuna said smiling.

**THE END**

**------------------------------------**

**Konoka- OMG that's the end??**

**Setsuna- I guess so... but I didn't have the chance to do...(stop to think what's she about to say)**

**Konoka- to do?? (what is she trying to say?)**

**Setsuna- Nothing (sigh)**

**Konoka- What do you mean, you didn't have a chance to?? (If she doesn't tell me, I'll get it out of her...hehehe)**

**Setsuna- (laid on Konoka's bed) Nothing, anyways where is Asuna and Negi?**

**Konoka- Mou Secchan, tell me?**

**Setsuna- (turning to the wall) Nope**

**Konoka- have it your way, (jumping at the bed)**

**Setsuna- Wh...What are you doing??? (startled)**

**Konoka- (She starts and tickles Setsuna) Hehe, tell me**

**Setsuna- Haha, no.. please stop haha, no**

**Konoka- Oh? you don't want too (unbuttoning her shirt)**

**Setsuna- (what is she?? OMG, I can see her bra) Kono-chan... what are you?? Hahaha**

**Konoka- I am going to take advantage of you, so take off your shirt!**

**Setsuna- What!? we can't, we promised your grandfather (still laughing)**

**Konoka- (continuing tickling Setsuna) Don't worry, it' just you and... (both falling of the bed)**

**Setsuna- (on top of Konoka) (blushing and looking straight at the chocolate hair girl)**

**Konoka- (heart beating fast) Secchan.. (saying slowly and gently)**

**Setsuna- (we can't do this.. but it's...so so) Kono-chan**

**Konoka- (placing her right hand on Setsuna cheeks) **

**Setsuna -(leaning)**

**Konoka- tell me?**

**Setsuna- I... I wanted to ... with you (Konoka leaned closer)**

**(Just about when their about to kiss)**

**Asuna- KONOKA!**

**(Konoka and Setsuna jumping up)**

**Setsuna- (damn it! Shit Kono-chan your shirt) Pshhh, Kono-chan! (pointing at the shirt)**

**Konoka- (damn) huh?? (Omg, my shirt)**

**Asuna- (mhhmm? Were they trying to??) You know, you guys can't have sex yet!**

**Setsuna- (Coughing) **

**Konoka- Secchan don't choke!! (patting Setsuna's back)**

**Setsuna-(blushing) we're not doing anything like that**

**Asuna- oh? really?? Then why was Konoka's shirt open?**

**Konoka- (blushed redder) Um.. It was hot and I need to get some air**

**Asuna- (she thinks I am stupid) air?? on the floor? Haha give it up you two.**

**Setsuna- (sigh) The truth is I was showing Kono-chan, how to grow her boobs**

**Konoka- (coughed) EHH!!**

**Asuna- (laughing her ass up) That's funny**

**Setsuna-(started to laugh) I can't win againt Asuna's sex experitise**

**Konoka- (laughed at her lover's remark) Lol, that's true..**

**Asuna-(getting irritated) Shut up! it's not my fault that Negi is...**

**Setsuna and Konoka (laughing at her)**

**Asuna: SHUT UP!!!**


End file.
